The Princess Royale
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: Draco has been the personal guard to the Princess Royale, the heir to the wizarding throne since he can remember. What will happen when it comes to light that she isn't all that she seems? Will Draco be able to carry out his duty when he has to choose between the Griffindor princess or the princess Royale? Post War not DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guess who's back with a new story!**

**Ok i did once post this up before BUT i decided to delete it as i didnt like where it was going so I have changed the plot entirely but keeping the first couple of chapters the same. I hope that you like it :) Please read and review **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_My governess Esmerelda shook me fiercely awake. _

"_Donna quickly" she whispered in her thick sicilian accent. My droopy eyelids slowly opened to show he face etched with worry and fright. She pulled me up from my bed, my head lolling wanting to go back to sleep. She shook me further before dragging me into the centre of the room. _

"_Sleep" I mumbled. However just as the words tumbled from my lips a blood curdling scream shot through the hallway. My eyes snapped opened. What was going on? _

_The maids were running around the chambers gathering any possessions they could, my robes, jewels, the hangings on the walls. I looked on in pure shock. Were they stealing them or packing them away? Esmerelda quickly placed a gown over my head and laced up my bodice quickly, not bothering with the sleeves before placing my night cape around my thick shoulders. The royal brooch holding it firmly in place. She then plaited my hair rushing at the last moment as more shouts and cries could be heard from down the hall. _

_Suddenly the doors burst open in the antechamber and the guards in their great tunics of blue and gold stormed in, still fighting the masses outside. One staggered through blood pouring from his chest. You could see the large chunk that had been cut out of him before he fell to the floor. My ladies screamed in terror and ran further into my room. I clutched Esmeralda's hand in fear. I was only 9 and although trained in the art of fighting as all of the important people in my family were, I was petrified. I had heard the myths of what the soldiers did once they had conquered to the women and children and since I was the prize the once gossiping voices of those dirty scullery maids haunted me. _

_I whimpered slightly and Esmerelda quickly dragged me into my dressing room and knocked on the panel in the far corner. I thought she was mad knocking on panels of hard wood which would do nothing to save us. I heard cannon fire in the distance. My home was under attack. Everything suddenly became a blur. Maids swarmed into the dressing room, some covered in blood whether it was theirs or not I wasn't sure. Guards flooded the room as well, their swords crashing against the intruders. I was pressed against the panel scared, tears staining my cheeks. I was then pulled into darkness the fighting suddenly closed off. _

_I was in a cold dark passageway. Where was I? I knew all of the passages in the palace including the ones which I was supposed to go down and yet how could I had never found this one. As soon I had caught my breath I was the pulled along my Esmeralda. It seemed that she knew where she was going however my eyes hadn't fully adapted to the dark and so I was stumbling along blindly grasping onto her hand for dear life. It seemed that there was another person in front of Esmerelda however they didn't speak and instead guided the way. _

"_Where are we going?" my voice sounded so small and childlike. Yet I was still a child however much I was being treated like an adult. My father had started to teach me the political affairs of the nation, readying me to take my noble right. However since the teaching had started he treated me more like an adult, although there were times when he smiled softly at me and gathered me up in his arms telling me that he would love his precious little girl until the end of time. _

" _We are escaping Donna to a safe place." I was annoyed at being called Donna by my courtiers however since most of them were relatives of my mother's spanish and itlaien ladies I was frequently called "Donna" or "madonna" rather than the british way of saying "your royal highness". However this wasnt a time to worry about what she was calling me. _

"_Will papa and mamma be there? And Draco and Lucrezia?" _

" _We shall see." she replied hastily not knowing who was going to survive this attack. I could smell the damp on the oppressive stone walls around us. You could hear the rats squeaking as they ran around our feet as well as the distant shouts and screams. _

_Suddenly the passage shook. Debris falling. A a cannon ball or something of that nature had hit the palace. Esmerelda stopped. The man had run up ahead too scared of what was to come. I looked up at my governess, her wiry black hair falling out of her cap. Everyone was made to wear more traditional style clothes. Big dresses, veils, hats. A court of many times it had been known for all the courtiers wore medieval, reformation, tudor, regency, Edwardian clothes. Completely different to what normal children were allowed to wear. Esmeralda was wearing renaissance dress, as was I as she had prepared me. The white dress I was in was already covered in grime, blood and sweat from the many people who had invaded my rooms. My family had always had dress to be this way. It was also tradition that no magic was allowed to be performed in the castle or its grounds unless given permission. All wands were confiscated or hidden. The soldiers used traditional methods using swords and other muggle weapons. As my mother said It was to show that we were human. To show the wizarding world that out family respected every magical race including muggles. _

_I thought of my mother in that moment. Was she safe? She had to be. I pictured her. She always wore those traditional Valencian dresses normally found during the inquisition, pearls and diamonds on her bodice showing her power. Her raven curly hair placed in a bun with gold ribbon weaved through. Pearls hanging off it. She was Neapolitan and so had partly Italian partly Spanish descent. Of course in the muggle world Naples was a part of a united Italy. However when you scratched the depths of the magical universe it showed an ancient system. There were the old Duchys and kingdoms back in place throughout the world especially in Europe. _

_We kept running and soon I saw a beacon of light. Esmeralda pulled back a curtain and I saw that we were in the main hallway leading to the grand staircase. Men and women were everywhere, swords crashing, spells being cast. Magic wasn't allowed to be performed in the palace unless under supervision or if you were my father and mother. Women were on the floor writhing under the black clothed intruders screaming while other guards were fighting or cradling their wounds on the floor. Esmeralda tried to pull me along but I stood in fear. Someone else then grabbed my wrist. And jerked me towards them. It was a man in a black hood and cape. His face covered in pox marks, the black stubble not hiding it successfully. He jeered at me and I tried to release his grip. _

"_Look who we have here... The princess Royale. Just who I was looking for." I wanted to cower in fear however I knew that my family did no such thing. They were brave and I quickly fumbled into the secret pocket I had made years ago. Inside contained the stiletto knife that Draco had given me "In case you really need it. It's my best one". Draco why wasn't he here. He could protect me. He was my personal guard since the day I was born and my best friend. Why wasn't he here to save me? I gave the man a hard look. He had the pungent smell of liquor and battle and I almost recoiled as he pulled me closer to his face. He tried to kiss my plump little lips but I turned my face away. His stubble scornfully grazing my cheek. _

"_I like little girls. Do you want to know why?...because they cant fight back" he sneered in my ear. He tried to pull me further into the horde of soldiers, death bodies. Esmerelda herself trying to come to me but instead being manhandled by another man. _

_I spat in the intruder's face before swiftly kneeing him in the crotch just like Draco taught me while taking a deep breath and pulling out my dagger and stabbing him. I had no idea what I was doing but I pretended that the man was just another dummy filled with straw as my knife sunk into his flesh. Blood poured all over my hand and spilled onto my dress staining the front. The man faltered and his eyes flickered to his wound and then me. Anger and then pain flitted across them as he released his hold and staggered backwards. I still held my knife firmly, panting. I had just stabbed a man, at 9 years old and he was dying in front of my eyes blood pouring onto the floor and out of his mouth as he choked. I knew I was always a headstrong child, not afraid of many things, ready to fight. However I was horrified at how in that moment I felt no pain, no guilt in taking the life before me. Maybe I didn't fully comprehend what I had done. I grabbed a lost sword off the floor in case of another attack. It was smeared like my stiletto and dress in another man's blood. A guard was now fighting with the man who was trying to harm my governess and so we both quickly grasped each others hands and ran again away from the commotion, through a tapestry and down some servant stairs. We ran outside into one of the palaces smaller courtyards and then down into the depths of the gardens towards the great lake and river. _

_We hid in the dark bushes when we heard any noises. I wasn't afraid anymore. The blood on my white dress had started to dry into a dark brown and Esmerelda seemed almost petrified of me as I wielded my dagger and sword. My deep brown eyes looking black with power. We kept running towards the sound of water. _

_It was much quieter by the river and lake, a part of the palace the intruders didn't seem to find interesting. Either that or they just hadn't got to it yet. I knew where I was going off by heart. I had run this way many times. Shadows roamed around the area. The dark trees looming ahead. The sound of the rushing water soon drowning our ears making it harder to hear for any attackers. _

_We came to the end of the stone wall. The other side a little drop down to the lake. The gravel crunching underneath our feet. Esmerelda almost wanted to collapse, tired and distraught. Her face was bruised where someone had punched her square in the jaw and a black eye was also started to form. _

"_Hurry up we can't rest. We have to find Draco" I whispered fiercely. I don't know where my sudden courage came from however I was not going to die tonight and I was a Royale. I would fight to the death. Esmerelda cowered in fear. I slapped her. _

"_Get up. I order you to get up" I replied in a chilling voice. No one had ever seen me like this before. I was a warrior. My hair had tumbling out of the plait making me look like a celtic warrior queen, like the ones in legend. The brunette version of Boudica. The older woman got up and wiped her face. She had new respect for me. I was her superior now, old enough to hold my own. I handed her the sword. _

"_In case we get into more trouble you stab them in the stomach and keep your arms strong as you do so" I was repeating the mantra Draco had taught me over the years when he had started his training. Esmerelda nodded and I realised just how young she was in that moment. She must only be about 16 17 not much older than myself and yet I thought that she was a proper adult. Instead I realised that she was just a child like me. I hauled her up off the ground and we started to head towards the boat houses. We had to escape. The gravel slipped and crunched under our slippered feet. My eyes now well adapted to the lack of light. I could see the boathouse down the way, there were a couple of lights there. _

_Esmerelda and I edged closer. I could make out a couple of figures. About 3 men and 3 women. I gripped the stiletto harder and edged towards them hiding in the reeds like I had done the other day sneaking up on Draco and my father. _

"_Donna don't" Esmeralda cried softly. She wouldn't have her mistress killed now. I didn't take any notice of her as I sulked like a lion towards its prey. One of the men seemed to be a boy and I only hoped it was Draco. I watched as one of the men light a taper and I could see their bright blonde heads. It was Draco and lucius and they were with my father. I smiled at Esmerelda and got up running towards them. _

"_Papa" I cried leaping into his arms. I felt him jolt in surprise and then hug me fiercely back kissing my head over and over. _

"_My darling daughter you are safe. We weren't sure whether you had got out alive." I heard my mother run over with Lucrezia in her arms and hug us both. Her sobs racked through her frame. I stepped back and hugged my mother before running over to Draco and hugging him tightly. He was alive. Draco was alive. _

"_I'm so pleased your safe Athena. I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt." I knew what would have happened. The bond between us tying him to me as a guard would be broken and the unbreakable vow would have been violated killing him. I was not going to let that happen. He called me by my family name. My second name. The name that only my true family and friends would call me. Not my royal name presented to the public. _

"_It's alright Draco I'm safe. I was brave like you told me" I smiled at him. He was about a head taller than I was and so I looked up into his grey stormy eyes. He looked older than although we were the same age. _

"_Why are you covered in blood are you hurt?" he asked worried realising that the whole of the front of my dress was covered in flesh and body juices. I shook my head however everyone was surrounding me. They couldn't have their princess hurt. _

" _I had to defend against this man and when my stiletto went into his stomach blood went everywhere." I replied quite innocently. Everyone looked shocked as I showed Draco the knife I had used to kill. I had killed a man. _

"_Did he die?" Draco asked quietly. I nodded. My mother gasped. She saw her daughter it seemed as corrupted. _

"_Well you are the jewel of England my pet, a hero, a Royale worthy of the name." My father beamed proudly. I was the apple of his eye. If I had been a son I would have been perfect however since I was a girl I did have one fault. _

_The shouting got louder and louder. _

"_Your majesties please get into the boat. We will take you to a safe house" Lucius drawled quickly helping my mother, Narcissa, my grandmother and Esmerelda into the vessel. My father nodded as he picked up a couple of bags and threw them in before helping Draco and I. _

_I sat down on the hard wooden seat of the small yacht. It was more a small merchants boat and it stank like one too. My face recoiled. _

"_No time to be picky now Athy" said Draco noticing the appalling look on my face as I wanted to turn my nose up at our mode of transportation. My father and Lucius climbed on and cut the ropes tying us to the small pier and opened the small sails. We were starting to gain pace as we sailed down our great river. Lucrezia was crying not really knowing what was going on. She was only 4. Draco and I sat huddled quietly whispering about my kill and where he was during the attack. _

" _I wanted to come and save you protect you like I am bound to do however there was a fire in the barracks blocking the doorway to the main palace. I couldn't get in and my father made us get your parents to safety. He knew that you would get out. I nodded. Lucius was wise and I didn't want Draco to get killed. I knew that he would do anything to protect me. I looked back on my home. Billowing black smoke was filling the air covering the silver moon. The amber flames rising in the dark night. Cries and screams could still be heard. _

" _Who was attacking us?" I asked. Who would want to attack us? We were a great and noble, kind family who only wanted the best for the wizarding world_

"_father told me that it might be followers of this evil man. Its is said that we can't speak his name and the he tried to get the bohemians to attack us." I gasped. We where not that friendly with the Bohemians after the great battle of 1844. However after the first world wizarding war my grandfather had married one of my father's sisters to a dashing bohemian prince. I had met my bohemian cousins once when I was 7 on a royal tour. They were a little stuck up and the eldest son 12 year old Ondrej had kept leering at me, I was the prize to be won he had told me. He didn't like Draco much since he believed that the small english boy who was my bodyguard was worthless. I had slapped the prince that day, and kicked and punched. No one was allowed to say anything bad about Draco. He was my best friend. Later that evening I heard rumors of an arranged marriage between Ondrej and I. I remember running into my mother's rooms begging her not to let me marry him, that I would be good and play nicely. Ondrej was never mentioned again. _

" _oh ok then." I shivered with the cold and I felt Draco's small strong arms envelope me into a hug. _

" _I promise I wont ever leave you again my lady, my Athena" Draco whispered._

**Please READ AND REVIEW :) xoxoxox**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Mistress of the Royale's chapter 1

Draco walked swiftly down the long corridor. His hand grazing the hilt of his sword attached to his belt. The war against Voldermort was over and yet he was still wary of everyone who was remotely suspicious. He was protecting his lady. He passed the many portraits of the Royale ancestors, each one nodding to him in greeting. He never thought he would get any recognition or respect from them, the past rulers. However being the royal spy in Voldermort's deatheaters had gained their trust. He was the unnamed hero of this war. The spy who had conspired the downfall from within.

He stopped at the large wooden doors. He was always awed by the palace and he hadn't stepped through the long corridors of paintings, lavish drapes, tapestries and statues for a long time. However it felt it was only yesterday when he had first walked up here with his mother and knocking on the door. How so much had changed over the years. He was 17 and in his last year of Hogwarts. Finally a man. The only thing that hadn't changed was his unbreakable vow to protect Princess Helena Athena Augusta Royale, the heir to the wizarding throne. He was still bound to protect her unless she dismissed him to be executed or either one of them died. He thought the world of her; she was his sister, his twin in almost everything. He wasn't sure whether his feelings had changed into more intimate ones over the years as he had always immediately banished them from his mind. Servants especially guards were not allowed to have intimate relations with the royal family unless instructed to do so. Everyone knew that the rulers of the past had had frequent romps with the maids when they pleased. The king now however King Edward Albert George Augustus Royale was completely and utterly smitten with his Queen Guilia Elena Sancia of Aragon and Naples.

Draco knocked on the door quickly with a loud knock. He could hear muffled voices from behind.

"Enter" Draco opened the door as gracefully as he could, taking in a gulp of air. He hadn't seen her since the end of his sixth year since Voldermort had decided to live in Malfoy manor and the Princess was apparently sent to Naples to stay with her mother's family for safety. Ever since he had started Hogwarts he saw Athena less and less. She wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts and instead was taught by a series of tutors.

He walked in and almost chocked on the air he was breathing in. There before him was Athena herself looking like the greek goddess. Her thick hair was plated resting on her shoulder as the pale blue, white and silver stola wrapped around hugged her figure showing every luscious curve. In top of her head was a thin veil held by a crown made of silver olive leaves. Loads of women surrounded her, including Esmerelda now her chief lady in waiting. They seemed to be discussing the picnic that was being held this afternoon. The Royales annual summer picnic in which many diplomats, aristocracy and other individuals were invited. It was one of the main events of the year.

"Madonna how are we going to get the Duke of northumberland from here to here without his mistress bumping into his wife?" called one holding up a chart. Draco could tell that Athena was getting annoyed and frustrated. She didn't like it when people questioned her judgment when she felt they had no intellect.

"Athena" her name tumbled off his lips, a small prayer. His voice swarmed in the crowd of other voices. She hadn't noticed that he had entered through the door.

" Your royal highness how are we going to present the new debutantes before the main feast?"

"Where will the musicians coming from the Duchy of Saxony be?"

"Silence!" shouted Athena at the top of her lungs. She was irritated. The ladies shrunk back. She glared at them.

" These are her majesty the Queen's and my instructions of todays events. I do not need you lot breathing down neck. Hasn't it gone to plan before! My god we have just come out of a war and you lot only care able this stupid picnic" she whirled around. Draco watched entranced. She was fiery and insatiable. He had only ever seen her type of temper in one other person. She turned and spotted him. He saw her anger immediately melt away and she smiled. How he loved to see her smile. It dazzled the nation and made them love her. Her brown chocolate eyes, reveling in warmth.

"Draco" the blonde's world stopped. He wasn't sure whether it was the unbreakable vow or all of those pent up feelings for her that he kept hidden however he felt the utmost joy in that moment. She had recognised him. He stood them dumbly for a couple of seconds, his mouth agape before bowing and walking up to her swiftly kneeling in front of her.

"my lady" he quietly whispered as she gave him his petite hand to kiss. He smiled as he grazed her fingers with his lips reveling in the knowledge that she was wearing the ring that he had given her for her 11th birthday before he went to Hogwarts. The underside of her hands soft and smooth. He spotted the fleck of dirt between two fingers. She had been out exploring again like they had done as children. He wanted to look at her face again.

He felt her bent down and cup his face in her hands bringing it up to meet her own. He brown orbs shining against his stormy grey ones. She hugged him and Draco jolted in shock. He heard the ladies around him quietly exit, Esmerelda pushing them out. Athena didn't seem to care, she held onto him like he was about to disappear.

"Oh Draco how I have missed you so. Why didn't you come to the palace sooner after the battle?"

"I'm sorry my.. My lady" Draco stammered "they said that you had not returned until this morning. I came as quickly as I possibly could. I've been trying to help rebuild Hogwarts" Athena nodded.

" Well my Draconis let me have a look at you" they stood and she swirled him around. Her eyes bearing into him. He could feel her gaze crawl up his skin, burn like fire. "How handsome you are" she breathed almost to herself.

Draco knew that he was attractive. At Hogwarts nearly every girl threw themselves at him. The slytherin sex god. However it sounded more real when it came from her. He always tried to look his best for her. Today he was wearing regency dress from the victorian period. This at late world war one was the dress that he most preferred. Although he would love to wear normal modern clothes he knew that he looked superior and aristocratic in his court wear. His black coat and trousers with a grey waistcoat, the white shirt peeking underneath, with his dark green scarf around his neck.

She grasped him into a big hug embrace again. Draco was a little shocked. She was the most regal creature he had ever seen. She was going to be married soon. Anger started to boil up in him, jealousy. However he kept it down. It was not his place.

"My lady I am at your service for as long as you wish is there anything you desire?" Draco replied, his voice a little hoarse.

"Really Draco you sound like you when you were 5 meeting me for the first time and I shall say what I said back then. You are allowed to call me Athena, Athy or thena. You know that. You always have until now in private" she smiled shyly and Draco shuffled his feet before looking at her. Both had cheeky smiles on their faces.

"If its like old times" he said as he picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled in delight. He was still much taller than her, him about 6ft and she 5 ft 6. "Why don't we escape?"

She nodded giving a mischievous smile.

"Let me grab my wand and coat." She ran into her private rooms.

"You'll need to wear something different if this is what you are wearing to the picnic. I intend to throw you into the lake." Draco said hastily almost forgetting that she was a Princess not a normal person. Her head peeked round the door.

"Not if I get you first" she retorted. Draco smiled. He was worried that he had offended her then. She went back. Draco looked around the room as he waited. It hadn't really changed. The wooden paneling on the walls surrounding the traditional wallpaper depicting nature, the sea and flowers. The gold insignia of the Royales hidden in every crevice. The gold and blue sofas with the round oval table holding the newest bouquet of flowers from an admirer or from the royal rose garden. There were the same sea blue drapes hanging by the large windows, gold tassels at the bottom. He remembered him and Athena hiding behind them trying to scare the maids. Athena's study was off to the right and her bedroom straight ahead through the double doors. He knew that she didn't like this room all that much with its furnishings and he smiled as he heard her 10 year old voice in his head. "I'm going to change this room when I become Queen. I'm going to have pictures of shells and the sea."

Her rooms were one of the least damaged during the attack from the deatheaters and Bohemia when they were little. The maids had packed everything up and hidden all of the precious objects away. The sofas were new of course as well as the curtains however the walls were still the same as he remembered them and the things that had been replaced looked like replicas of the ones before.

"Are you ready to go? I've shrunk my clothes and put them in my bag in case we are late getting back from our adventures" Draco turned to see Athena now in a mossy green dress. It was very simple with a white petticoat underneath and a bright blue ribbon underneath her bust. Her skin contrasting against the fabric and the green ribbon chocker that was around her neck, the large blue stone it held resting in the juncture between her neck and torso. Her hair was still in its plait but she had taken off the veil and crown. Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of fun. He nodded as she watched her slip some matching velvet slippers on her feet and grasp his hand.

"Come on then, last one down to the lake is a stinky old troll" she declared as she ran across the room slid open one of the panels in the wall and ran through. Draco ran after her and saw some of the maids come in as the panel slid shut. They were tutting and looking in despair as they would never see the Princess now to ask her questions.

Athena laughed as she pelted down the passage and out the other side into other corridor. The painting they came out of glared at them briefly for disturbing them but they didn't care. They kept running and running past servants, Athena's sister Princess Beatrice Lucrezia and her friends who sniffed at them disapprovingly. She was wearing a spanish dress like the queen normally wore in a bright gold colour. It highlighted the young princesses's yellow locks. You never saw two sisters so different. Lucrezia with golden hair, blue eyes and a plump round face with a button nose but still beautiful. Athena was the brown haired beauty, giant doe like chocolate eyes, high cheekbones. Athena looked more regal but also more Neapolitan whereas Lucrezia was the image of her paternal aunt. Athena was an English rose. Lucrezia couldn't compare. The only similarity that the girls shared was their extremely pale complexion however it was noticeable that Lucrezia's at the moment was tanned from the Italian sun. Athena's was not, which was strikingly odd, as she had spent the last year with her aunt and grandmother in Naples.

"and where do you think you're going Athy?" Lucrezia asked. The younger Princesses friends giggled around her. Athena stopped and gazed down at her younger sibling.

"I am going for a stroll Crezy with Draco. Do you have a problem with that? Maybe I should question your strolls with Rodrigo?" Athena replied haughtily. She didn't like it that she was being interrupted. Draco could tell that she was itching to go down to the lakes. Lucrezia rolled her eyes before glaring at her sister's last comment. Rodrigo was her guard and most people knew that Lucrezia hated him. Draco couldn't really blame her. Rodrigo was a spoilt child ever since he was little, however because he was a Spanish noble Lucrezia couldn't really dismiss him, as he was a distant cousin of some sort. Draco remembered him being an arrogant prig.

"Maybe you shouldn't be going for a stroll Athena when the picnic starts in two hours, what would Father and Mother say?"

" They would do the usual Lucrezia, they wouldn't do anything. And anyway you don't know what fun is seeing as you feel that you are the perfect one. The one that does nothing adventurous" Athena retorted. Draco came up to the girls arguing. Lucrezia looked him up and down like a piece of meat. Draco knew the rumors that lucrezia fancied him.

"I do know how to have fun Athena but it's within the boundaries not out with guards or with your friends into the forest and other disgusting places."

Athena chuckled at her sister. "Crezy darling if you knew how to have fun then you wouldn't be asking me where or what I was doing. Come on Draconis I believe we have a bet and I fully intend to win it."

Athena started to walk away quickly smirking back at Draco as he bowed to Lucrezia and the other courtiers.

"Ladies I bid you adieu" Draco replied kissing lucrezia's hand. He bounded over to Athena and they went through another panel into a secret passage.

"You know that my sister fancies the pants off you?" Athena called as she sauntered down the stairs jumping the last 3 steps.

"I do"

"Is that why you lead her on then?" she asked in a curious tone. Her eyes bore into him, her eyebrow arched. Draco looked at her shocked.

"No I don't lead her on!" he vehemently protested. "why would I do that? She's above my station and...and..."

"And..." her voice was smooth like liquid gold. It almost made Draco want to melt under her. He tried to come up with the first excuse in his head. Anything to get rid of that beautiful stare which would make him do something that he didn't want to do.

"I like someone else" he blurted. She smirked like the cat had got the cream.

"Well well well... My little Draco has grown up. I'm the last one of us left." she said almost sadly. Her smile faltering a little. However her mask was then back in place and she grabbed his hand once more.

"Come on for old times sake, before that pretty girl you fancy takes you away from me" Draco nodded dumbly, confused about her reaction. He should have told her the truth however he was now stuck in this mess as they headed towards the gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistress to the royales chapter 2

"Ronald Billus Weasley if you do not put that doublet one this instant I swear to merlin you will never see the light of day again." Molly Weasley bellowed up the rickety staircase of the burrow. Ron huffed. Why did he have to wear such a stupid outfit anyway. It was itchy and made him look ridiculous. It was worse than the dress robes that he had to wear to the yule ball. Why did Harry have to get away with everything. Ron was wearing traditional tudor court wear with a massive ruff around his neck. He didn't see why people wore it then or why he should now. Harry on the other hand was wearing a 1920s tuxedo, his hair perfect and his glasses new. Ron scowled. Harry didn't even want to go.

"I wonder who will be there? Probably loads of slytherin's no doubt. I wonder if Luna and Neville have been invited?" Harry asked almost to himself.

"Who gives a shit about who was there Harry" Ron replied icily. The redhead kept fiddling with his ruff. It never seemed to settle perfectly.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked clearly shocked. "look if it's because I broke up with Ginny, I'm sorry but it just didn't work between us. We would have both been very unhappy" Ron scowled at the raven head. He was annoyed at Harry breaking up with his younger sibling although she didn't really seem to care as she was always out of the house now. That wasn't the reason though.

"I just need to make a good impression"

"On who? Its a picnic filled with slytherin's they already dislike us, I don't see what you are so worried about."

Ron sighed. Harry wouldn't understand. He had every girl flinging themselves at his feet since he was the boy who lived. Ron however was just the sidekick. However that wasn't going to stop him from at least tasting the prize.

"Are you trying to make a good impression so that Hermione likes you?" Harry asked solemnly. Everyone knew that they had shared a kiss during the final battle. Well as Hermione told harry it was more like Ron attacking her face and her trying to fight back, but for Ron some time afterward it was love. Harry knew that it was just a phase and that the fame was starting to get to his friend's head. It wasn't hard as it was painted all over his face. He spluttered and harry arched his eyebrow.

"It isn't just her Harry. I have to make an impression on the delightful upper class. They might want a taste of the hero that is in Ron Weasley" Harry shrugged. He was going to let his friend get on with it and not get involved. He had had enough drama in his life so far. There was a knock on the Door and Harry turned to see Ginny poke her head through.

"Are you boys ready to go to the picnic. We don't want to be late."

"Well I'm ready. I'm not sure about his highness over here" replied harry as he walked over to his former girlfriend. Ginny smiled at him. They were just best friends now, like they should have been in the beginning however the war had heightened their want to be with someone.

"You look lovely" Harry breathed. It was true Ginny did look beautiful in her simple dress. However it was her hair that was up in a chiffon with roses and other flowers intertwined that made the outfit.

"Thanks Harry. Is Ron all right he looks like he's about to blow a gasket or something?"

"I don't know. I think it's about Hermione, he wants to impress her"

"Oh well he can sort that out on his own. You do look dashing I'm sure that everyone will swarm to you tonight. You might even catch yourself a princess." Harry smiled shyly.

" I don't know about that Gin but we shall see. How's Blaise?" Harry asked quietly smirking. Ginny looked a bit shocked.

"How did you know?" Ginny replied. Harry guided her out of the room and shut the door.

" I knew from the beginning and I thought that I would just say that I'm very happy for both of you. Zabini is very nice when you get to know him" Harry said happily. He looked upon his ex-girlfriend with a smile. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"She's one lucky girl whoever deserves you Harry James Potter, never forget that." Harry nodded.

"Well for now until Blaise turns up can I escort you to the Royale's picnic?"

"It would be a pleasure" the two of them smiled and walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"So Draco tell me what you have been doing this summer" Athena asked as she flopped down onto the grassy bank. She stretched out and started up at the green canopy of the oak tree above her. She was now left in her petticoat and corset, the green dress now sopping wet and so draped over a low branch of the tree to dry off. She smiled when she saw the blonde head of Draco pop in front of her eyes high up in the branches.

"Well the war ended and I did ask to go to Naples to be with you, however since I was still referred to being on the other side I had to wait until I was pardoned by your father and shown to the world that I was a spy. I then had to help rebuild Hogwarts. You really should go and visit it. It is a beautiful castle. I think you would like it"

Athena nodded as she closed her eyes taking in deep gulps of air. Draco meanwhile from up in the tree had the best view. He looked down on the Princess, her hair like a halo on the ground around her head. The corset showing off her tiny waist, her chest heaving up and down. The undergarment didn't show a lot of flesh however because it was soaking wet Draco could see the shadows of her shapely legs and then all the way up until the uncovered tops of her breasts.

Draco shook his head. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking of her like that. He needed to cool off before he lost control and so walked along the rest of the branch before somersaulting into the lake. When he resurfaced he saw Athena staring at him. She was taking in his every sculptured muscle on his chest, every scar, every piece of him. She bit her lip enticingly before quickly gasping and grabbing the watch in Draco's discarded waistcoat pocket.

"Shit"

"Never thought I would hear that from her highnesses lips" Draco replied as he walked out of the water and sat down beside her.

"We are so late for the picnic! Come on we've got to somehow make it up there in 3 minutes before one of our father's comes looking for us and you remember last time what happened when we were late for the picnic."

Draco paled. He did remember and he didn't want to relive it. He shot up and grabbed his wand quickly casting a drying spell over himself and putting on his clothes quickly while Athena did the same bringing out a clutched purse. She quickly dug her hand inside and brought out the long fabric that was her stola.

"Right you go on ahead while I get changed behind the tree and tell whoever that I will be there in a couple of minutes..I'm indisposed or something." Draco nodded and started to walk off. He wanted to turn back and see her but he knew that he could lose his head for even thinking such thoughts and so kept walking with his task in his mind trying to think of every possible reason of why he shouldn't think of Athena like that.

Draco walked up and onto one of the large lawns. He could she the series of large tents and marques set up for the guests. He jogged over to see his old friend Blaise. Blaise was the heir to the duchy of Milan and apparently a cousin to Athena. You could see some similar traits however Draco wasn't sure how true his claim was since his parents had multiple affairs and so his father could be anyone.

"Draco mate how are you? I haven't seen you in ages" Blaise exclaimed patting his friend on the back.

"I'm good thanks."

"Seen her I suppose with that grin on your face" Draco nodded. Blaise knew that Draco was Athena's personal guard. Draco went over to one of the waiters and grabbed a glass of champagne before gulping it down heartily.

"Woah you must have seen her. Is she as gorgeous as they say she is now? All the men here want to know. They want her hand" Draco paled as he tried to qualm his jealousy that was rising in his throat.

"She is indescribable and I'm sure that she will give half of these supposed suitors a run for her money."

"Ah so she is still as feisty as ever then. You know she should have come to Hogwarts with us. Although she is cunning I'm not sure whether she would be a slytherin."

"True true" Draco replied staring at all of the young men around him waiting for Athena to arrive. It was like sending her to the dogs. He then saw Harry, Ronald and Ginny enter the tent their faces a little awestruck. Blaise have a wide grin on his face as he waved over to them.

"Come on Draco, lets pay our regards to the guests of honor." Draco wanted to snort into his glass. He still didn't like Potter that much and Weasley he hated. He didn't mind Ginny though. However the one who infuriated him most of all, the one who confused him to no end was Granger but it seemed that she hadn't shown up yet. He sighed and put his glass down following his Italian friend.

"Blaise there you are. I was wondering where you were" Ginny exclaimed. The two of them looked at each other giving a silent message.

"Miss Weasley it is a pleasure to see you again. You look breathtaking." Blaise said smoothly talking her hand and kissing it. "I brought this for you, hand picked from my own gardens in Milan." He then accioed a bouquet of bright red roses. Ginny smiled and took them sniffing their aroma.

"They are gorgeous Blaise thank you" Blasie smiled and turned towards Harry and Ron. Draco almost wanted to laugh. Ron was red faced looking like he was about to explode however Harry was smiling perfectly happy.

"Good afternoon Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, as a member of the Zabini's and a close relation to their majesties the Royale's I would like to welcome you to the picnic and will be here for guidance this afternoon. Blaise winked at Ginny and she giggled softly.

Harry shook Blaise's hand

"Well it is nice to meet you properly, I hope that now after this messy business of rivalry over the years some Griffindors can be friendly with you Slytherins." Harry replied. Draco was a little shocked. Harry was willing to try and be nice to them. He had underestimated the maturity of scarhead. Maybe the war hadn't just changed him but also the boy who lived. Draco turned to Ron and saw that he hadn't changed at all. Blaise extended his hand to him and Ron spat on the ground in reply.

"Ron that is no way to behave they are being nice to us and you are being just plain rude" Ginny scolded.

"I don't converse with slytherins you know that" Ron declared icily. Blaise retracted his hand smirking. There had to one that had a chip on his shoulder. Draco nodded to them. "Potter, Redhead..." saying Weasley made him want to vomit however the nudge from Blaise made the foul taste come out of his mouth " and Weasley"

"Hello Malfoy. I don hope that one day we will be able to conserve with our Christian names. Blaise has told me so many good things about you that no one would realise." Ginny said. Draco bowed his head. Harry looked at him wearily before nodding to him in reply. Ron had stormed off to get some firewhiskey.

"Well, Ginny can I get you a drink of some sort and then a dance?" Blaise asked as if nothing had happened. Ginny nodded and they walked off together hand in hand leaving Harry and Draco looking awkwardly at each other. They didn't really know what to say to each other.

"Look Malfoy, Ginny is my best friend and I know that she is going out with Blasie and if that means that I have to be nice to him and his friends then I will try. I also heard that you helped us a lot throughout the war and so I wanted to thank you. Truce?" Draco dumbly nodded. Potter wanted to be friendly. He had changed a lot. They shook hands.

"So Malfoy are you going to retake your seventh year?" Harry asked friendly.

"I think so. It depends whether my royal duties will allow me however I would like to finish my education properly. Yourself?" Harry nodded.

"I'm thinking of either working for the ministry or becoming an auror and that requires top grades. Its feels like cheating just taking Kinglsey's reward and him giving me a place straight away. What are your royal duties?" Draco nodded knowing how the boy in front of him felt.

" I know how you feel. I am the personal guard to her highness Princess Helena. I was chosen on the day she was born and I took the unbreakable vow when I was 5."

"Nice well I guess that you spend a lot of time with her then. Why would being her guard though stop you from completing your seventh year if you have been going to Hogwarts without her since you were 11"

"Well because she is of marrying age and it seems that her father wants her to marry soon. If she marries and moves away to another country then I will have to follow her." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Harry?" called a voice and both men turned to see Hermione coming over them. Draco's words got caught in his throat. Hermione looked stunning as an Egyptian goddess much like Cleopatra. Her dress looked awfully similar to Athena's stola.

"Harry there you are. I've been looking for you guys everywhere. Where's Ginny and Ron?"

"Oh Ginny is dancing with Blaise while Ron I think is trying to get drunk." Hermione frowned. Ron was trying to get drunk again.

"Hello Granger" Hermione turned.

"Afternoon ferret" she replied not really taking any notice of the blonde she stood in front of him facing harry. Draco clenched his fist. She knew how to rile him up by just saying two words, however he almost wanted her to do it again. " So Harry what time did you get here?"

"Oh not too long ago I was just talking to Draco while the others went off. We've decided on a truce"

Draco could sense Hermione's eyebrow arching in wonder before she turned around to meet his face again.

"If Harry has forgiven you and called for a truce then I will as well." She held out her hand. Draco looked at it before unclenching his fist and shaking it. Electricity flew up his arm and he looked into her chocolate pools. She had felt it too. They seemed so familiar those eyes, like she had known him his whole life. They stepped back hastily and Draco saw Ginny and Blaise come up. They had large smiles painted on their faces.

"Mione there you are!" the girls hugged and the boys stood awkwardly together not really knowing what was going on.

"Hey Gin"

"Have you met any of the Royale's yet? Blaise is related to them apparently and he said he would introduce us before the ceremony. Do you want to come with?" Hermione smiled.

"No I haven't yet but that sounds lovely Blaise are you sure you will be able to do that?"

"Well either Draco or I could do it Granger" Blaise replied smirking.

"Ah so that's why Malfoy here has the poker up his arse personality, he's close to royalty and so he feels superior to everyone else" Hermione replied giggling a little. Draco was fuming. He bowed and walked off.

"Oh come on Malfoy I didn't mean it like that. It was only a joke for old time sakes." Draco however wasn't listening and kept on walking back towards the lake. He wanted to see Athena but he knew that she would be busy speaking to delegates, which he didn't really want to do. He decided to walk through the woods this time rather than over the lawns and then through the trees. The wind rustling through the leaves somehow soothed his nerves.

Why did Granger have to be so infuriating? Whatever she said made his blood boil and yet he almost wanted her to keep going because like with Athena he loved it when she noticed him. Athena and Hermione were so similar in personality however Athena knew what he was actually like whereas Hermione had her impression of him and that was the only one she was going to stand by.

"Oi Malfoy!" Draco stopped and sighed. Who or what was it now. He realised that he was in a small clearing. He turned around to see Ron storming towards him. Draco wiped his face with his hand. He didn't need this right now.

"Yes, Weasley are you lost or something?" Malfoy asked to his rude form of getting his attention. He closed his eyes waiting for the reply. He was expecting some snide comment not a punch to the nose. Draco stumbled back and clutched his face. Now he was pissed. He ducked the next punch and then retaliated, his fist landing on Ron's jaw.

"Why are to punching me? I haven't done anything to you?" Draco shouted.

"Leave my friends alone Malfoy. Especially Mione she's mine" Ron snarled in reply and punched the slytherin again.

"What are you talking about?"

You know what I'm talking about now stay away from her" Draco tried to duck and dive from the Griffindor's strikes and make a few of his own. He had completely forgotten that he now had his wand on him, and he was seething at the fact that his sword was only a couple of metres away under the tree by the lake. He wasn't sure what Ron was talking about but he wasn't going to give into the redhead.

They kept fighting with Draco starting to get the upper hand. He was of course trained to fight. Draco didn't care about the taste of blood in his mouth of the red starting to tin his shirt. He didn't notice however the small silver knife in Ron's until it was too late.

All the air rushed out of his lungs as he was stabbed in the stomach.

"Stop both you now!" shouted a voice and Ron turned. Draco clutched onto his side, pain coursing through him. Black spots started to form in front of his vision and he wanted to see who had interfered with their fight but he didn't have the strength to see. The last thing he saw before he blacked out where the large brown eyes of one of the girls who wouldn't leave his mind

"Draco"


End file.
